


Love Still Hurts

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Canon, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Claws, F/F, Fighting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Making Out, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Scratching, Smut, Sparring, Training, Vaginal Fingering, blowing off steam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Catra finds Adora in the middle of a training session and asks if she wants to spar. What follows is rather steamy... and heartfelt. (Catradora, Smut/Hurt/Comfort/Fluff, Canon)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	Love Still Hurts

Catra felt restless, very much on edge. She needed to burn off some of her energy. She wasn't sure what had gotten her in such a mood, but she needed to blow off steam somehow. But so far, she was struggling to find options of what to do.

She'd thought a walk around the palace would calm her down, but no dice. She'd quickly gotten bored of pacing through the many, many corridors of the castle in Brightmoon. And going to hang out with her other friends wasn't exactly an option either.

Scorpia was out and about with Perfuma and Bow, and Entrapta was working with Angella and Glimmer on castle tech. While Catra knew all of them would have been happy to provide her with some company... she felt like she'd just be bothering them.

As she came across the training yard, she saw Adora slashing at a stuffed dummy with her sword, transformed into her She-Ra form. She looked to be in the same way as well. Worked up for some reason, now taking out her frustration on the dummy.

Entranced, Catra watched from afar, enamoured with the skill her girlfriend had with her blade. Such power, such strength and she knew Adora had that even without being transformed. If she was honest... she felt the luckiest girl in Etheria to have a girlfriend like Adora.

She also watched as Adora transformed her blade into different swords of weapons. A double-bladed sword, a Nagiata, a battle axe, a Katana, a crossbow. Such a variety of skill that made Adora a force to be reckoned with, especially in battle.

Finally, after changing her weapon back to its normal sword form, with one sharp slash, Adora cut the training dummy in half. As the dummy fell, Adora panted, realising it was probably time to call it a day. She wiped the sweat currently pouring from her brow.

"That was certainly a workout," she admitted, shifting out of her She Ra form.

Just as Adora was about to head to get a shower, she was suddenly pounced upon by Catra. The girl yelped as she was tackled to the ground by her extremely playful girlfriend.

"Gotcha, 'Dora!"

"Hey!" The blonde exclaimed with a giggle. "Where'd you come from?!"

"I was watching you from the sidelines, you dork," Catra remarked. "Surprised?"

"Very. What are you up to?"

"Nuttin'. Just feeling energized. Up for a sparring session?"

Adora smirked. It had been a while since and Catra had a sparring session and she looked like she could use the exercise. Plus, she knew Catra was a better training partner than a wooden dummy anyway. She had much more of a personality.

"Sure, let me get a shower. I've worked up a hell of a sweat."

Catra sniffed the air, the noxious scent of body odour filling her nose. "Phew, I don't blame you. Go get clean, Stink-Ra"

Laughing, Adora got up and grabbed her towel, heading for the showers. When she got backed... well, she was hoping to kick Catra'butt.

xXx

A little while later, both were facing each other with quarterstaffs, Adora gripping her's tight. She could have used her sword, but she felt that would honestly be giving her too much of an advantage. She wanted to beat Catra in a fair fight.

Then it began. Catra roared a battle cry and charged. Adora caught the blow with a block and countered it with a swing-up, smacking her stick into the bottom of Catra's chin. She smirked, watching Catra stumbled backwards as she was knocked.

Growling and wiping her lips from the saliva, Catra glared at Adora. She got lucky that time.

"What's the matter, pussy cat? Out of practice?" Adora taunted Catra. They strafed one another again, keeping their distance.

"Oh you're so gonna get it," Catra growled, jumping up.

As she charged, she swept the staff under Adora's shin, knocking the blonde off balance. She kicked Adora down to the ground, knowing she'd finally gotten the edge she'd wanted over Adora.

But as Adora fell down, she quickly. grabbed Catra's ankle and yanked her down with her.

"Oof!"

"Ouch!"

Both were now on the ground, Catra on top of Adora. The catgirl was pressing her weight down upon Adora, blushing a little as they were so close to each other, in such a compromising position no less. She was a little glad they were alone in the training yard.

"Owwwww..." Adora groaned.

"Ow? Oh, come on I'm not that heavy!"

Adora couldn't help but giggle. "I don't know. I think you've gained a little weight."

"Hey, the food here is a lot better than at the Fright Zone, can you blame me?"

"Mmm, nah. Guess I can't."

Then both noticed they were now nose to nose. Both closed their eyes, feeling their noses and foreheads press together as Catra held Adora close. There never was a bad time for a hug, at least not in Catra's book and she knew how much both of them loved hugs.

Catra decided to take advantage of their closeness and bent down to place said nose against Adora's neck. She took a deep breath of her mate's scent. It was a much more pleasing smell than the odour from before. While that had been disgusting, this one was beautiful.

"Hmm...you smell good," she rumbled, nosing along the graceful line of her neck.

Adora sighed blissfully and closed her eyes. "I did take a shower before we started."

"Mmm, but this is different." Catra lifted her head up, eyes slit and dark. "You smell like...like sex," she stated with a voice that shook and growled near the end.

The blonde gulped, her mouth suddenly dry. She had been a little turned on during the fight. There was something about fighting Catra, even back when they were enemies that gave her some sort of... sexual desire for the cat. Catra knew this all too well.

"So... you wanna go?" Catra wondered.

"Well... I suppose it does count as honing our skills."

Delighted, Catra smirked. "That's my girl." She then grabbed Adora's cheeks and kissed her deeply. Her mouth opened fully, kissing her fully. Hands caressed around Adora's cheek as she continued to passionately kiss her. Adora's lips tasted so wonderful.

Adora moaned, wrapping a leg around her lover's waist. She would never have admitted it in public, but her heart fluttered when Catra called her "my girl". Yes, that's what she loved to be. Catra's girl and no one else's, just the two of them against the world.

Catra purred into the kiss and pulled away. "Whose quarters are closer, yours or mine?"

"Uh...mine I think."

"Lead the way, gorgeous."

Allowing Catra to get off her, Adora got up and grabbed Catra, pulling her down the hallway. They both giggled, both desperate to get the other's clothes off and engage in their carnal, sexual desires. Adora could see the look of lust in Catra's eyes.

They were careful to sneak around the other people they saw on the way. They didn't want to get distracted by someone wanting small talk or a favour. They wanted each other. Nothing else mattered. Soon, their destination was in sight.

When the door to Adora's room slammed shut. Catra pounced onto Adora again, kissing her hard and passionately. She pinned her against the wall, kissing her with her tongue. She had Adora all to herself now, in the most perfect place imaginable.

"Mmmmm..." Catra sighed.

Adora kissed back, melting as Catra stripped them both to their bare naked forms, yanking off Adora's shirt with her claws. She was so deeply lustful for Adora now, feeling her heartbeat racing, the primal urge of her heat rushing through her veins.

The catgirl stared at Adora's large, soft breasts. As her hands gently caressed them, she licked her lips. The dreams she'd had all these years of touching them... and now they were her's whenever she pleased. She leaned in close and kissed the breasts gently.

Adora gasped, moaning louder. "Oh my..."

"Oh, you're hard," Catra purred, licking Adora's nipples.

"Mmm," Adora whimpered, arching her back.

Bringing her face away from Adora's mounds, Catra kissed Adora again, making out with her feverishly. Both women felt each other, hands squeezing and feeling every soft bit of the other's beautiful body. Catra closed her eyes, feeling her tongue press against Adora's.

In the heat of the moment, Catra forgot about her claws and raked them down her lover's back.

"OWWW!"

Catra pulled back in shock. "Oh, shit! Are you okay?"

"Ahhh..." Adora groaned.

"Oh fuck... Adora, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," the blonde assured her. "I'm fine, don't worry, it's just a scratch."

Ashamed, Catra slowly moved away, the passion of the moment gone. She sat down on the bed, feeling empty inside."I hurt you...again."

Adora could hear the sadness in her voice, the despair. Even though it was just a scratch to her... for Catra, the act had brought up so many bad memories of when they were enemies, old wounds which still stung even to this day. She slowly walked over to her. "Catra...what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," the feline muttered, turning away to sit with her knees drawn up to her chest.

Sitting next to her, Adora cuddled her girlfriend, offering her comfort. "Hey, tell me."

Catra sighed, feeling regret in her chest. She looked down at her hand, Adora's blood still beaded on the tips of her claws. She felt angry at herself, for being like this, for not being careful when she only wanted to show Adora love instead of pain.

"...you think things would have been different if I wasn't born like...like this?"

"Born like what?"

"With...with the tail and the claws and fur. If I'd been human...maybe I wouldn't have been such a screw-up." Her voice shivered with unshed tears

Adora shook her head. "That's not true and you know it." She held Catra close. "I wouldn't trade the version of you now for anyone else, even if you can scratch and bite me by accident."

Catra swallowed and looked over her shoulder at her. "You're just saying that because you're my girlfriend."

"No, because I love you," Adora cooed.

Feeling a light start to pierce the darkness inside of her, Catra sniffled, rubbing at her eyes. "...I love you too but sometimes I wish I were... normal."

"What and be boring like me?"

"Boring?"

"Yeah, I'm completely ordinary. All my powers come from my sword."

"But you're cool and stuff."

"So are you, Catra," Adora insisted, putting her hand on Catra's shoulder. "You are amazing and wonderful and the best girlfriend I could ever have."

"You... mean that?"

"Hell yes." She gave her girlfriend a soft kiss.

Catra finally smiled. "Heh. Guess I can't argue with that."

Adora smirked. "So... want to still finish me off?"

Thinking for a moment, Catra sighed. Adora was right. Everything was fine and she deserved to have some fun. And... her heat was starting to come back from staring at Adora's beautiful naked form so much. If she was honest... the scratch on Adora's back was starting to look sort of hot.

"Hmmm... alright, I guess we did make that promise after all."

"You sure?"

Furry lips pressed to her own. "I'm sure."

A few moments later, Catra had climbed on top of Adora as the blonde lay down on the bed, kissing her sensually. She'd retracted her claws this time, so there was no worry of her hurting Adora. She kept kissing her hard, making Adora moan.

Her hands slipped down between her lover's legs, sending her fingers gently into Adora's form. She wasn't going to hurt her now. She was going to love her and prove to Adora that she was her true love. She curled her fingers within the blonde.

Adora moaned, gasping sensually. She blushed looking up at Catra. She adored how amazing Catra's fingers felt inside of her, so tender, yet strong and powerful, like the powerful jungle cat Catra was. Sure, others said she was more like a tabby cat, but right now, Catra was a mighty tiger.

The catgirl smirked as she started to finger Adora lovingly, sliding her hands in and out at a steady pace. The sounds of Adora's moans were like beautiful music to her ears. She couldn't wait to bring Adora to her orgasm like she so desperately wanted.

"Oh yes!" Adora cried. The waves of pleasure flowed through her. Catra was so good at this. She was glad she'd helped to cheer her up. But she wanted to make sure Catra was pleasured as well. She pulled the catgirl closer and started fingering her by herself.

Catra purred, bending down and nipping at Adora's lip. "Hmmmm, that's nice."

Adora grinned, slipping another finger into her. "I think so, too. You're so hot and wet."

The two women fingered each other rapidly, both moaning. They used their full strength on one another, determined to make the other finish beautifully. Adora knew their moans were getting very loud, but she didn't care. She needed this. Catra needed this.

Catra started to rub faster, pressing her thumb against Adora's clit. She still had her claws retracted, rubbing her blunted tip against her lover's bud. Adora wailed louder from that, begging for more and more of Catra's sweet pleasure.

Obliging, Catra continued, curling her fingers within Adora and pumping them hard with her wrist. She was so desperate to make Adora come. But then Adora started going faster as well, Catra gasping as the fingers worked their magic within her.

Desperately reaching forward, Adora kissed Catra's lips feverishly, their tongues joining again. But then Adora leaned down and left a gentle lovebite on Catra's neck, knowing how much that little trick turned her on.

Going over the edge, Catra groaned at that, bending down and burying her face into Adora's neck. She came first, shuddering with delight, followed by Adora, both women panting and sighing as their recovered from their beautiful orgasms.

Adora petted her girlfriend's back, whispering soft words as she came down from her high.

Then the feline said in a rough voice "Adora."

"Yes, my love?"

"I...I want you to ride my face."

"Your wish is my command," Adora purred.

The catgirl got on bottom and her girlfriend placed her wetness directly over her lips. Adora smiled, loving when she did this for Catra. Catra insisted she had the most delicious folds in all the land, a reputation Adora was happy to live up to.

After oogling the dripping folds for a few moments, Catra reached forward and cupped the wetness with her lips, kissing and tasting them lovingly. She purred, enjoying the taste immensely. Adora definitely tasted better than she smelled.

Adora lustfully moaned, feeling Catra eat her out. She started to ride Catra's mouth, giving her girlfriend ample room to taste her fully. She wailed, playing with her own breasts to add to the great pleasure Catra was giving her. She had never felt so free.

Catra moaned loudly into her lover. She wanted more of the folds to tase. Her whole mouth opened and took the folds in, her tongue sliding between the slit between. Adora's insides still tasted fresh from her last orgasm, Catra feeling the juice against her fingers.

"Yes... fuck me Catra!"

Then, Catra got hit with a delicious idea. She sucked her lover's clit into her mouth, and then gave a loud, vibrating purr. It was something she'd been wanting to do for ages and she was surprised it was actually working. Adora was loving it.

The vibrations sent Adora reeling, but not quite over the edge. She grabbed Catra's mane and grinded her opening against her lover's mouth as she cried out, not caring anyone heard them. If they did, they could go fuck themselves because Adora was getting the best eating of her life.

Screaming, Adora panted as sweat dripped feverishly from her brow. She could feel she was getting closer and closer. Catra kept vibration and sucking on her bud. She adored this. She felt glad she'd cheered Catra up and given her the confidence to do this to her.

Catra could feel she was getting close to her release. She ate Adora deeper, tasting her beautiful inner walls, wanting that nectar that lay within

"Catra... I'm gonna..."

And she did, gushing her fluids onto Catra's face, like a great waterfall. She moaned louder than any cry she'd made when transforming into She-Ra. Her cheeks flushed red and her whole body was dripping with sweat. That had been the best sex she'd had in a long time.

Catra growled, swallowing every drop of Adora's juices.

Adora collapsed to the side of her girlfriend, gasping. She was aware of Catra getting up from the bed. She whimpered, holding her arms out pleading. "No... come back here," she whined, like the adorable blonde puppy she was.

Catra chuckled. Adora lived up to her name, especially after sex. She was just adorable. "Just a minute, babe. I'm getting something from the bathroom."

A few minutes later, Catra came back carrying a bowl of warm water and a washcloth. She placed the bowl next on the nightstand, dipped the washcloth into the water and gently washed Adora's face and body, paying special attention to her pussy.

The blonde laid back and let her girlfriend do the aftercare. Catra would sometimes do this after a vigorous session of sparring or lovemaking, whichever came first and she was glad she was taking extra care of her now, to make up for hurting her before.

When she was finished, she put the washcloth to the side and laid down, gently pulling Adora into her arms.

Adora kissed Catra, smiling. "I love you..."

The beautiful brunette brushed the hair from her forehead, saying with a grin. "I love you too."

Sighing in utter content, Adora buried her face into Catra's fur, purring softly

The cat laughed. "Hey, that's not bad. You may have been part cat at one point."

"Oh shut it," Adora cooed. "If anyone is gonna be part cat, it's our kids."

"Mmm...yeah, I could see that."

"Yeah? Us having kids?"

"I see a whole future with you, baby."

They lay for a while, just being in each other's arms. They wished they could spend forever like this, just embracing, letting the world go by. They'd earned this rest, this slice of paradise. Adora never wanted to be apart from Catra ever again, not after she'd shown her so much love.

But sadly, the two heroes of the Rebellion were forced back into reality. There was a knock at the door. "Hey, Adora! Is Catra with you?" came Glimmer's voice.

Groaning, Adora looked up at Catra who just grinned and shrugged.

"Yeah, she is. What's up, Glim?"

"There's a meeting I need you both at. Can you two get your butts out here?"

"Give us 20 minutes."

"Nah, fifteen."

"Ten or else."

"Ugh, fine."

"Duty calls, huh babe," Catra remarked.

Adora sighed, nodding. "Looks that way... want to go for seconds when we get back?"

"Sure thing," Catra agreed with a grin.

xXx

**Author's Note:** This was one of the first Catradora's I did with Guppy I believe, and it's certainly a long one. I mean fuck this took forever to edit xD. But anyway, you get pretty much a buffet with this fic. Some fluff, some smut, some hurt/comfort and it all is wrapped up in a little neat bow.

Last fic next!


End file.
